Stop Pretending, Stop Acting
by bubblegumchick34
Summary: Sakura's life was turned upside down when she was just thirteen she feels alone but maybe that will change when she moves to Japan and meets Sasuke and the gang. Not good at summaries but please read! Pairings Sasusaku , NaruHina , ShikaIno , NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did you probably wouldn't be reading this for free.**

She woke up a bit confused. Someone was holding her. She looked to her side. Familiar onyx eyes were looking straight into hers and he whispered,

"Sakura are you okay?"

That's when everything she wished she could have forgotten came back to her and she remembered how she arrived at the hospital in the first place.

Thirteen year old Sakura Haruno came home from school. She went up stairs and did her homework. She was about to leave her room when she heard the front door slam shut followed by shattering glass. Sakura gasped and she locked her door. The girl went into a hiding spot and listened carefully. The door was broken down. A man with blonde hair came into the room and began yelling her name.

"Sakura!Sakura!Come out you little Bitch!" Sakura tried to suppress her sobs but failed.

The man turned his head to her hiding spot and pulled her out. He pushed against the wall. She winced.

"Go downstairs and make me something to eat now!" She nodded and patiently waited for him to release her.

Sakura had tried to tell her mom about how her dad would always hit her when he had a bad day at work, but she would always remember the threats that her dad would give her. After a few times of _trying _to tell her mother she gave up. But she never would have imagined how far it would go.

Sakura's dad made his way down stairs and grabbed a knife that was on the kitchen counter. He grabbed Sakura from behind and he put the knife to her throat.

"Your mom is starting to worry Sakura….she says you tend to get tense when you're close to me or when she talks about me." Sakura's dad put more pressure on the knife.

"Dad please-," Sakura begged tears now rolling down her face.

"Shut up!" He interrupted. "You're not even going to have time to regret what you're doing because I'm going to kill before you can cause anymore problems!"

"No!" Sakura screamed. She took a deep breath and then said, "If you kill me you'll go to jail, you won't get away with it."

"Ah, but that's where your wrong….I'll simply say that I was coming in the house on my way from work when I found you DEAD!"

'I have to do something' Sakura thought.

Her father laughed hysterically and he cut her upper arm. Sakura screamed in pain but her screams were muffled when her dad put a hand over her mouth.

"How should I kill you?" he asked mostly to her than himself.

"I-I don't t-think you s-should k-kill me a-at all," Sakura stammered. **(Me: Oooo. That's the worst thing you could have said or done. **

**Sakura: Ya think??) **

"I thought I told you to shut up!!" Her dad screamed while pulling her hair.

He slit another cut on her forearm Sakura screamed again.

'_**Enough thinking time to act'**_ Her inner said. Sakura hit her dad in the stomach with her elbow.

She managed to get out of his grasp as he groaned in pain. She then grabbed the nearest pot on the shelf and hit the back of her dad's head.

**(Me: Correction, that's the worst thing you could have said or done. **

**Sakura: Will you shut up and continue the story?!**

**Me: wow Sakura you're in a really bad mood….Is it THAT time of the month already? Sakura: No! You're just annoying! **

**Sasuke: Hey that's my line!! **

**Me: Fine on with the story no more interruptions in this chappie got it? **

**Sakura: Got it. **

**Sasuke: Well what it I have to go tinkle? **

**Sakura & Me: Ugh!!)**

Sakura let out a cry when her dad pushed her against the refrigerator "That's it you bitch! You're dead!"

Her dad positioned the knife to her stomach. He put on an evil smirk when he heard Sakura scream. He stabbed the knife half way into her stomach before _he_ felt the pain. He collapsed to the floor and gripped the knife on his chest before pulling it out. Sakura watched with wide eyes as her dad gasped for air. She didn't know what to do. Her mother was still at work and she didn't want to call the police because she didn't want her dad to go to jail for child abuse. But she had to do something or they would both bleed to death. Sakura stumbled to the phone wincing with every move she made. She dialed 911 and told them to send an ambulance.

10 minutes later the police and the ambulance came. Sakura and her father had already lost consciousness so they were both rushed to the emergency rooms.

The next day Sakura woke up and looked around it didn't take long before she realized she was at the local hospital. She looked around again and something (a dark pink color) caught her eye sure enough there was her mother. Sakura could tell that she was crying because her shoulders were shaking.

"Mom?" Sakura managed to choke out. Her mother snapped her head up, wiped away her tears quickly and smiled at Sakura. She took a seat on her bed.

"Hey honey how you feeling?" Her mother asked.

"What happened?" Said Sakura.

"What you mean you don't remember?" Her mother asked.

"Yes I remember," Sakura answered "but what happened to my dad?"

Her mother quickly stood up and refused to meet her daughter's gaze.

Then she answered coldly, "He's dead."

**Please R&R. Just to know if I should continue it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow its been a long time since I've updated. I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Tears flowed down her face.

"This is all my fault" Sakura said. "I killed him."

"No honey it's not your fault you were just defending yourself," said her mom, who was now turning to look at her daughter.

"I should've let him kill me!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"Sakura!" Her mother yelled. "You listen to me. None of this was your fault. You didn't know what else to do and you were only protecting yourself. It would have been worse if you would have died and not your father….." Her mother's voice trailed off. She moved over to her daughter's bed and held her tight.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura spoke again, "I wanna go home." Her mom nodded.

"Okay I'll see if the nurse will let us go now," she said.

Before Sakura knew it she drifted off to sleep. When she woke up she was no longer in the hospital but in her bedroom. She walked out of her bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. She was still a little weak from the cut in her stomach so she swayed from side to side. Sakura saw her mother filling out some paperwork and punching some numbers in the calculator.

"Mom," said Sakura. Her mother turned to the sound of her voice.

"Sakura," said her mom. "Get back in bed now. You have to go back to school in three days and I want you to rest as much as you can." Sakura giggled at how worried her mother looked but her smile was quickly replaced by a frown and her laughter with tears. She nodded and went inside her room

"I prefer to be asleep than awake." Sakura said to herself. "Time seems to go by faster that way."

Soon Sakura fell back asleep.

-

-

-

"Sakura….wake up honey you have to go to school today."

"UGH!!" Sakura mumbled something inaudible under her breath. Her mom only shook her head and exited her room.

Sakura picked out her clothes and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. She dressed herself, brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair before heading to the kitchen.

"How many pancakes do you want honey?" asked her mom. Sakura held up two fingers and waited for her breakfast.

"When school's over I want you to hurry home okay Sakura?"

"Okay," she said before heading out the door.

Sakura was looking forward to going to school because she had great friends that could understand her, and that's what she really needed at the moment. She was about to turn the last corner when five girls stepped in front of her. One girl looked everywhere else but at Sakura.

'Karin' Sakura thought

"I heard that you killed your daddy." One of the girls said mockingly. It made Sakura want to burst into tears, but no. She wouldn't let them see her in that state. She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"I see your still believing everything you hear Emily," responded Sakura.

"Tch. Whatever Sakura. You still can't deny that you killed him!" Emily snapped back.

"I was only defending myself!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay you know what I really don't care, Karin tell her," The blonde snapped her finger and pointed at Sakura. Emily gave Karin a look that said 'Don't-you-dare-go-easy-on-her!' Karin gulped then turned to Sakura.

"We don't want to be friends with you anymore….it will ruin our reputation if people see us hanging out with a murderer." Karin said all the while giving Sakura a cold glare.

She could see Sakura's eyes fill themselves with tears but didn't soften her look. 'I'm sorry Sakura' Karin thought, 'but they're right, you're too dangerous to be around us.'

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Surely she had heard wrong. She hoped she had. Her best friend couldn't really mean what she had just said. This had to be joke. Sakura had thought that out of all people Karin would have been the one to understand her. To be there for her. To comfort her. Sure she had gotten into many arguments with her best friend before but they would always make up and act as if nothing had ever happened. Their last fight was a week ago when she found out that Karin was moving. She just didn't want to believe that her most trusted friend, the person who she could confide in was leaving her to go live an ocean away. Sakura didn't exactly know where Karin was moving to but she knew that it would be a miracle if she ever saw her again, or a dream that would never come true. She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Karin would not apologize. Not this time.

"Fine," Sakura began "but just know that your reputation was ruined the day you started hanging out with these stupid ass sluts!"

"**Fuck you Sakura! And go to hell****!"** Karin screamed causing the students walking past them to turn their heads to look at them.

"**I'll meet you there!!"** Sakura screamed twice as hard.

She pushed past the girls and sped off into the school. She didn't stop until she reached the restroom. Sakura let her tears fall. She cried and cried until there were no more tears left in her eyes. She then realized that it was already lunch time. She had stayed in the restroom for about 3-4 periods.

Sakura was about to walk out of the stall when she heard two girls come in.

"Hey, did you hear what happened to Haruno?" A girl asked.

"Yeah. I feel so sorry for her. Maybe we should let her hang out with us," the other girl said.

'I don't want your pity!' thought Sakura. _**'Yeah we don't need people feeling sorry for us' **_her inner agreed.

"What are you crazy?! She dangerous. If you want to hang out with her go ahead but count me out," said the second girl.

"Your right sorry," she apologized. They quickly left to get their lunch.

Sakura came out of her stall and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her mascara had smeared and her eyes were red. She took out a brush from her backpack and did her hair. She washed her face as best she could. Sakura took a last look in the mirror and went out of the bathroom.

The bell rang and she went to her next period. Everything was different. People treated her different, even the teachers. Some people pitied her, others mistreated her, and some were just plain rude. They would come up to her and they would ask her how she killed her father or why she did it. If she had a dime for every comment or question about 'the situation' she would be at the mall buying everything that caught her eye.

What freaked her out the most was the fact that many gangs had asked her join their group. Of course she would always refuse. Just because she had killed her dad it didn't mean that she wanted to hurt anyone else. But after school when the last and most dangerous gang asked (more like demanded) her to join them they were furious when she shook her head 'no'. As a way to get back at her they decided to beat her. Every slap and hit she received reminded her of when her father _used_ to beat her, but she didn't fight back. Once they felt their payback was done they dropped her to the ground and left her alone…bleeding; hurt.

Sakura stood up with a lot of difficulty, but managed to limp home. Her hand settled on the side of her stomach for her wound had opened once more. Pain shot through her whole body with every step she took but she needed to get home. Her mom had to know what had happened.

The front door flew open revealing a seriously injured Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura is that yo-," Sakura's mother stopped when she noticed how seriously injured her daughter was. "What the hell happened?" Her mother growled. Sakura looked up to catch a glimpse of her mom's eyes. She saw no emotion but one. Hate. Her eyes were cold and distant. Not like she had seen them that very morning.

"Tch. I never thought you were this weak Sakura," she said "you were strong enough to kill your father no? So why aren't you strong enough to defend yourself from bullies?!"

Sakura gasped. 'Not again. Please not again.' she thought.

She had already lost two of her best friends (A/N: her dad and Karin) She didn't want to loose her too. She was_, is,_ her hero, her idol, her mom, her friend.

"Why are you talking to me like this mom?" Sakura asked.

Her mother scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Because I think that what you did has finally sank in. I don't have any friends now you know. They all think I'm a bad parent because I didn't notice what was going on in my own house. Because of what you did some didn't even want to speak to me. Your action is already ruining my life and it hasn't even been a week yet."

Sakura couldn't help it. Her tears began to flow and run down her pale cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Suddenly she felt her cheek burning and she realized that her mom had just slapped her.

"Get out of my sight this instant!" yelled Sakura's mom. Sakura choked out a sob. She ran up stairs and shut the door quickly.

Why? Was the only thing Sakura could think. Why was her mother treating her this way? At the hospital she seemed so understanding. Was she really turning against her own daughter just because she lost a few of her friends? But it hadn't been a few of her friends it had been all of her friends. But now Sakura had lost all her friends too, there was no one to turn to now.

Sakura shut her eyes hoping that the stinging in her eyes would go away. It didn't. It only made it worse.

'What do I do now?' she thought. There was nothing to do now but wait.

**In the next chapter there will be a big time skip so please bear with me people, and try to keep up. Lol, j/k, so 'till next time! Please review it really helps me a lot when I know that there are people who read this. **


End file.
